Ninjas of Magic: the Gathering
by Reinard Toma
Summary: This is what happens when Naruto and some of his friends get teleproted in to the Academy of Magic Academy of Magic is Arrathirs Magic: the Gathering fan site were some of them learn to summon. My first fanfic, please RR. Chapter 6 up.
1. Prolage

Disclamer thingy- I don't own Naruto, Academy of Magic or anything copy written.

This is a background for all of you who don't know anything about Naruto or The Academy of Magic.

If you have the basic knowledge for the Academy of Magic and the Basic knowledge for Naruto then you don't need to read this and you can skip to the next chapter. If not then read.

The Academy of Magic:

The Academy of Magic is set in the world of Magic: the Gathering. Arrathir has written a wonderful story for magic the gathering called Magic: the Gathering vs. Yo-Gi-Oh. That then turned into The Awakening. That is now Twilight, which he is currently working on. Out of that whole mess came the Academy. A forums game site were people gather and learn to summon the real thing as real magic summoners. This fanfic is based around this, now then on to Naruto.

Naruto:

Is an Anime/Manga that Shonen Jump has been airing on Cartoon Network. Its about a young ninja with a Nine-Tail-Fox demon sealed inside of him which was cause all who know, which is the adults of the Ninja Village he is from to despise him which carries over onto there Children. He is an orfine and has been alone most of his life. They use Jutsus which are ninja arts for doing different things from making copies of ones self to transforming into other people. This is years later when Naruto's first real friend had left two years previous. Orochimaru is the main bad guy.

The fanfic:

Orochi is a made up person meant to play the bad guy.

Reianrd Toma is my AoM character.

Nyrmo Towryk, Damien Kage, Dorman Anor, Arcus Acer, Mike, Halo, YM, Phendra, Yugure, Arrathir, and lots of other characters are real Academy of Magic people who's profile I'm using for this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 1 They are real

This is a Naruto, Academy of Magic. crossover. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto even though I wish I did, I don't own Academy of Magic, or anything else copy written

Chapter 1 Naruto's universe is real... Magic the gathering is real

AoM:  
Reinard had been sitting and meditating in the edge of the forest, he had been sitting there for about 3 hours. When suddenly a student ran by...Halo.  
Normally, Reinard wouldn't have had a second thought, and ignored him.. But it was the middle of the night, and most people were in there beds, sleeping. You might ask, why Reinard was there? Because he liked the dark. He was able to see because of his Drow and nightmare heritage, a natural ability.

Great, what is he doing? I thought he was a goody little two shoes, I must follow him and see what he's up to Reinard thought as he got up and followed Halo in to the woods. Halo had gone some distance when suddenly, he stopped in the middle of a meadow. Reinard ducked behind a tree. A Group of people had stepped out, they had wizard robes on, and their faces covered.

The leader which was the only one who had Deep red on stepped up and said," Hello, Master Halo, I gather you have put everyone to sleep so as we may summon the dark one to this dimension?"

Halo answered," Yes, Master Orochi. I have cast a spell that has put everyone into a deep sleep, even if the plane collapsed, they wouldn't be able to wake up. And the Keepers believed I'm practicing a spell to summon potential students here, so they will suspect nothing when we gather a group of Sound Ninjas and Orochimaru."

Orochimaru that was the main villain from an old show he watched back home, Keneki on Asgard, and he lead a group called sound ninjas too He turned to see them better, and Orochimaru spoke again,  
"Good all right then let us Begin, form up and draw the symbols for this spell," everyone but Halo and Orochi moved and started writing on the ground then standing in intersections,  
"Begin." Everyone then gathered a massive mass of black, blue, and green mana. Reinard had to look away because of how bright the light became then...

Konoha:  
Naruto was outside, in the middle of a battle against Orochimaru. There was Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Ten-ten and Neji. They were dealing with about 100 sound ninjas.

"Give it up Orochimaru, you can never take over Konoha, so why don't you be a good snake temi and release Sasuke now!" Naruto yelled as he kicked at Orochimaru,  
Orochimaru dodged it, and then swung his serpent sword at Naruto. Naruto blocked with a kunai, and then threw a kunai with a fire charm at Orochimaru's feet.

"And why can't you leave my Sasuke alone, it will take a month to get him back, oh well. How 'bout you leave, and never come back?" Orochimaru sniped back.  
"Not till we get Sasuke back, you..." Everyone fell to the ground, and then it felt like they were getting there bodies ripped apart. Naruto looked over at his friends. They were on the ground too, writhing in pain. Damn i,t all this sucks! I need to get to Orochimaru so I can kill that temi.

AoM:  
Suddenly, they stopped. Orochi had just stabbed Halo in the gut, and put Halo's blood on the ground. Then, Reinard couldn't move. Out of nowhere 100+ people fell out of the sky. Reinard froze. He knew some of them like the one in the orange suit, and the other one wearing head bands that had the Konoha symbol on them.

Naruto's reality is real, and sound ninjas plus a group of Konoha ninjas just appeared at the Academy's plane. This is great, the others must be sound ninjas lead by Orochi! A shot was heard.What the hell?Dorman Anor had just appeared 20 meters from Reinard and had shot at Neji, who deflected it.  
"Dorman Anor stop that's a good guy, get the ones with the music note on their head bands!" Reinard called out as he cast Hand of Cruelty and set it forth to attack. In the meantime, he saw Damien Kage cast Soltari Foot Soldier at the sound ninjas.

"Every one help the people with the spiral on there head, they are the good guys."

They all yelled back," If you are sure, then will do but they have to see the Keepers right away, now lets get rid of the other ones." casting spell after spell and Dorman shooting at them, they started to drive them away, three fireballs erupted, one from Dorman one form Sasuke, but Reinardk new that wasn't really a spell and then one from a tree across from him.  
"Didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did ya?" Nyrmo was standing on a branch, getting some lightning blasts ready.

"Never dreamed of it, Dear One," Reinard called over as he cast Vicious Hunger at some of the sound ninjas.

----

After that Damien cast Illusionary Wall, and the Konoha Ninjas were unable to leave the meadow, as the sound ninjas and cultists ran off to regroup in a nearby plane, because Orochimaru summoned a portal that they fled through.

"Let me out of hear i need to hunt that temi down," Naruto yelled from the prison.

"Shut up, dobe, we have guest I believe we need to deal with." Sasuke said as he got ready for a fight. Reinard dropped down outside of the prison.  
"We mean you no harm. We are curious as to why you're here, this isn't a place you drop a battle off at. We have an academy here, so its not a good thing for the students," Reinard replied," May I, Toma Reinard , Towryk Nyrmo and Damien Kage speak with your leaders?"

" Well that would be Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-soma right here," Sakura said as the 2 jounin walked over.

" Yes?" Kakashi asked.

" I am Toma Reinard, and this is my group of allies, Towryk Nyrmo and Damien Kage,"

" Nice to meet you, but what about that one up in the tree over there?" Jiraiya asks.

"You are as good as I thought. He is with us too but was going to be backup for us," Turning to Dorman Anor," You may come down now they know your there," turning back to the two ninjas," Would you be willing to come back to the Academy with us? you see our Sensai's would like to meet you and learn some things," Nyrmo asked.

Damien stepped in,"But firs,t would you all be so kind as to give me all of your weapons. They are not allowed on the campus, so right now you could get in a lot if trouble, and we will be summoning some creatures to help us escort you there."

"First no we'll talk to your senseis. First and second summon as many as you please all of the chuunin will behave, even those two over there," Kakashi points at Naruto and Sasuke as they start trying to kill each other.

Damien goes to say something, but was cut of by Nyrmo. "That will be fine, please fallow us," Nyrmo requested as the Illusionary Wall was dropped. Damien summoned half of his creatures, just in case. Dorman summons Sage Owl, and gives it a note that lets the keepers know that they were coming in with guests.

----

After getting back to the Academy, Master Arrathir-sensai and Master Eric-sensei were ready to greet them, along with Yugure, because as Arrathir predicted, there were injuries, just not a lot of bad ones.

"Greetings, this is the Academy of Magic were we train summoners from all over the multiveruse," Eric said. Then Arrathir ran up and stated shacking hands with Kakashi, Jiraiya, Naruto and everyone else,

"Yay, its most of the Naruto cast! Yay, I can finally meet you! I've seen a lot of your show, and all this is great," Arrathir said. After he was done, he calmed down, and started to escort the ninja inside.

"Master Kakashi, I would like it if you and Master Jiraiya come with me." Arrathir asked also looking at Eric nodding at him to come along too.

"Yes, we will, but were are the others going to go?" Jiraiya stepped up," And how did you know our names already?"

"Reinard Toma and the others will fill your fellow ninjas in. I will explain everything once we get to my office."

"Yes master Arrathir, I will take them to the great hall for now,"Dorman Anor answered.

"Very well. I trust you four to watch these people, now Jiraiya, Kakashi, let us depart. The students will take care of your friends," and with that Arrathir, Eric, Kakashi and Jiraiya left.

Yay, we get to hang out with Naruto and everyone else, I'm so glad I decided to meditate out side!

"Um, Master Arrathir may I join you there is some stuff that I must let you know right away," it was Dorman Anor.

"Yes, you may. Everyone else, go now," with that, Dorman ran and caught up with the four, and they disappeared to the north tower.

"Alright, if you will all follow me, we will take you to the grand hall, and answer what we can there. Also, Naruto and Sasuke, no fighting. You two need to behave, we'll let you go at it in the dueling arena later," Reinard said as Damien and Nyrmo looked at him, then Naruto and Sasuke glared at him.  
This is great, I can talk with Sasuke and Naruto! He then started down the Hall.

To continued... 


	3. Chapter 2 The Decision

Disclaimer thingy" I don't own Naruto, The Academy of Magic or Anything thing else copy written.

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews I got /glomp I hope to get a lot more this time :)

Chapter 2;New students:  
AoM, Arrathir's office:  
Everyone walked in silence as they headed for Arrathir's office.

Eric dismissed himself saying something about never really liking going to Arrathir's office.

When they Kakashi and Jiraiya sat in front of Arrathir's desk as Damien stood next to the desk, and Arrathir sat in his chair.

"OK gentle men I'm Quinn Arrathir Headmaster and Keeper of Black mana, nice to meet you," Arrathir said.

"I'm Jiraiya, the Toad Hermit, one of the Densetsu no Sannin(Legendary Three Ninja)," Jiraiya said, and motioned Kakashi to put away his Ichie Ichie Paradise(The book Kakashi is always reading).

"Hatake Kakashi, nice to meet you, so to start off this question and answer time, what is this place exactly?" not bothering to put his book away.

Arrathir looked at him and sied lightly," Well I would love to but first i would like to hear what young Damien Kage has to say," looking at Damien.

"Yes sir," Damien started," What happened is that I was out with Dorman Anor Training, when we saw Halo run out to the forest normally I don't bother but it was late and I wanted to talk to him about somethings so we fallowed him. Then when we were about to catch up with him he stopped and some people stepped out from some trees they were waring green, black and blue robes. There leader wore red robes and started talking to Halo. It appeared that Halo had put a spell on the Academy to put the students to sleep and convinced you of letting him do a summoning spell, is that true," Damien asked Arrathir.

"Yes I did it was going to bring potential students to the Academy so we didn't have to go after them, and I found that spell and removed it I thought it was for a prank, so please tell us more," Arrathir answer and then talked to Chikuro

/What do you think is going on Why do you think this is Happening/

Bold/ I don't know why would the Naruto characters from that cartoon thing you watch be hear/bold

/First its called Anime second I haven't a clue/

bold/ fine then let's let the student continue/bold

"Please continue Damien," Arrathir asked.

"Thank you Master Arrathir.Well after that they drew a circle and stood at line intersections that they had added. Then they started calling upon mana and chanting, then it went silent. There leader stabbed Halo and used his blood to activate the circle, a blinding flash came out and then when i looked back the ninjas had appeared and started fighting. Dorman shot at one with white eyes and black hair and wore a head band with a spiral on it. Then Reinard appeared and yelled at Him because he apparently new the spiral ninjas and he sent a Hand of Cruelty into the fray attacking the music note ninjas, they're head band had a music note on it. Reinard then yelled at us to help the spirals. We agreed, we then drove them a way as one of the ninjas cast a fire ball, Dorman cast a fire ball and then one of the new students, Nyrmo I believe her name was cast one. The music ninjas ran off and plainswalked with the summoners. Then we caught the Spiral ninjas and lead them here,Master Arrathir" Damien finished.

"Thank you Damien, so that explains how they got here, but why they were at Orochimaru's in the first place is my question," Arrathir looked over at Jiraiya and Kakashi,"would you mind elaborating?"

"Would you please answer our question first Arrathir-san?" Kakashi said looking up from his book.

"Of course sorry slipped my mind. This is the Academy of Magic were the five keepers of mana train new summoners in the way of Magic: the Gathering," Arrathir answered

Kakashi looked up from his book this time and Jiraiya stared harder," Magic: the Gathering, you mean the card game is real!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"You have Magic: in your Reality, like this game," Arrathir said taking out his deck of card, and showing them.

"Yes we do i thought some of the creatures your students summoned look familiar i have a Hand of Cruelty, and Fireball," Kakashi said returning to reading his book.

"Yep its real alright, but again why were you at Orochimaru's?" Arrathir asked.

"We were there to get Sasuke back, Orochimaru had tricked him into leaving but when Sasuke wanted to leave Orochimaru would have none of that so Sasuke sent for help we were planing an attack on sound anyways. The one that came with us were the only ones to get that far and not get hurt,"Jiraiya answered," now why do you know us and why did you say" Naruto cast" and "seen a lot of your show" I've never been on TV ever its not a good thing for a ninja."

"Well in the plane i come from, your reality is a Anime that i watch," Arrathir answered.

"What we're a TV show, and you know us all about us"  
Kakashi said, still reading Ichie Ichie Paradise.

"Yes even about Naruto but don't be alarmed. You see in this dimension no one would care anyways cause half the student body and all the Teachers are ether part or all demon, or non-human. We have Elves to Hanyous to Constructs, but if you wish no one will tell. So have any idea why Orochimaru would want to come here in the first place?" Arrathir promised them before they tryed to attack him.

"Haven't a clue. Now we have a mission to complete: Stop Orochimaru and bring Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha village," Kakashi said terning the page to his book again.

"If you would we could be of service to you, help you beat Orochimaru and get you all back to your plane if you will help us with the summoners that are helping Orochimaru," Arrathir offered hay they could use the help and learning Jutsu would be very helpful.

"Alright but you have to teach us, how to summon, all of us have decks as a time waster on long missions, and in return we will teach people Jutsu," Jiraiya suggested cause he wanted to learn how to summon some of his favorite cards which were mostly hot girls he started to blush and smile heavily and ogle the air( ya know twiddle fingers like there was a certain part of a girls chest there :) ).

"Jiraiya, that sounds like a fine plane but first your students will have to turn in all of there weapons and you two will get to teach the class, on Jutsu your current students will help you, and also Jiraiya no inappropriate things at the Academy this is a clean place," Arrathir said casting a focus spell so Jiraiya would pay attention.

"Um yes that works now if you don't mind I'd like to get to sleep would you mind going with Kakashi and letting the others know whats going on?" Jiraiya asked as he stood up, Kakashi stood up too and started for the door.

"It would be a Honor to do so I will have Damien escort you to a room," Arrathir answered. After that they said good night and Kakashi and Arrathir headed for the great hall.

Konoha:  
Tsunade was pissed half of her best cho-ning were missing and she had nothing not even body's.

"Well that means that eather they have been obliterated or are still alive. I will have to believe in them if anyone can pull this off they can...

AoM, The Great Hall:  
The great hall was a large room held up with beautifully arches and the mana sybles were all over the walls the walls were painted the five colors of mana and the tables were arranged in rows.

Rock Lee was trying to keep busy by training and by doing so destroying most of the tables, till the others convinced him to stop," fine but I'm Bord will some one at lease play me Magic," Rock Lee yelled, Nyrmo turned to him and starred at him, Sakura giving up on trying to pry Naruto and Sasuke of each other answered," fine I'll play a game Sakura said walking over and pulling out a deck of Magic cards and sat down across from Rock Lee who pulled his out, then everyone but Naruto and Sasuke who were still going at it decided to join in. It was Neji, Sakura, Hinata and Ten-ten vs. Shino, Rock Lee and Keba.

(Insert really long duel in which Rock Lee's team finally wins)

"Wow Lee even though your only really good at TaiJutsu-Jutsu, I never would have thought you better than Sakura," Keba said collecting his cards after the duel, and Sakura had passed out from losing to Rock Lee in the final part of the game even though she had the uperhand.

"It comes from hard work dedication..." Rock Lee went into soup Oprah mode in which he acted like there was the sunset with waves crashing behind and all, everyone ignored him.

"Um everyone, could you spear a moment,"Nyrmo asked after the duel.

"Yes, about what?" Neji replied after getting Lee of off him, then they went off to talk about Magic, and how it was real and that they could really summon spells and things everyone payed close attention save Sasuke, Naruto and Reinard who were over in a dark corner sitting at a table.

Reinard had already told them about that Sasuke smirked and Naruto nearly hit the roof, when he found out he was so happy he was trying to get Reinard to teach him, but Reinard wouldn't tonight because he was a little worn out and not in the mood,"Sasuke please get him to calm down, I promes to teach both of you tomorrow if you get to stay but I'm still a beginner to get the advance spells you'll have to Wait a little bit," Reinard pleaded to Sasuke because Naruto wouldn't stop bugging him about learning. Sasuke grabed Naruto and "convinced" him to shut up," that would be much appreciated but question how did you know our names we hadn't introduced our selves yet," Naruto asked.

"Well you see on the plane I came from your reality was a Anime, animated TV show, it was actually fairly old only being completed when I was but 33 years old, I loved that Anime, anyways anything else?" Reinard asked sitting back in his chair and started eating a cookie.

"Yes how is it you look 19 or 17 but are really older than 33?" Sasuke asked after watching Rock Lee getting punched by Sakura after he tryed hitting on her... not a smart move.

"I'm a half drow(dark elf) and half nightmare, why do you ask?" Reinard replied after he got his flames to cool of a little, meeting some of his favorite anime charicters and them being interested in Magic and him, was a little too much for him so he lost control of his flames and they singed the wall behind him," don't mind that its harmless, right now,"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at him stunned," Yo-your not human that explains the ears and all but wow that's cool, so this place doesn't care about your origins and stuff," Naruto asked mouth hanging open.

"Nope its a rule hear no racism, sexism, or any of that not to mention nobody cares," Reinard said smiling to himself can I really get Naruto to admit to the Kyuubi

"Wow that's cool," Naruto said sitting back down.

"Yep my friend over there, Nyrmo the silver haired girl with the red ribbon in her hair, is a half drow too and we've also got hanyous avens and a lot more,"

Then Kakashi and Arrathir walked in.

"I assume you have all been told by my students that Magic the Gathering is real, well me Kakashi, and Jiraiya have decided to admit you all into the academy and let you teach us all some Jutsu you will all be given rooms you will also be given a rule book, please read it carefully we don't need anyone getting hurt. So all of you are to turn over your weapons to your teachers now I would like it if Nyrmo and Reinard would show you to some rooms in the east wing,' Dorman had left long ago saying that Reinard and Nyrmo could handle it," that is all you will be given the details tomorrow with the rest of the school good night, and WELCOME TO THE ACADEMYOF MAGIC NEW STUDENTS,"and with that Arrathir left.

Chapter two over.  
How do you all like it so far? 


	4. Chapter 3 They Start Training

Disclaimer thingy" I don't own Naruto, The Academy of Magic or Anything thing else copy written.

Training:

AoM:  
The next day everyone headed for the student common room to introduce everyone.  
The room had lots of chairs and dark corners, lots of light, plants, computers,and a huge fire place. It was made so everyone could be comfortable.

Reinard walked in with Dorman Anor, Towryk Nyrmo, and the new students... the Konoha ninjas.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make," Said Dorman getting everyones attention," we have new students, they are ninjas from the plane were Naruto lives, to all of you who know of them from anime to manga and every other way you are not to tell anyone about what you know, unless they already know it and it pertains directly to them. Now they will be training us in Jutsus another way of manipulating mana and we will be training them how to summon I will know announce who gets to teach who," he said looking at a clip board with a paper on it," Damien will be training Neji. Nyrmo will train Lee. Dorman will train Sakura. Arcus will train Ten-ten. Mike will train Shino. YM will train Sasuke. Reinard will train Naruto. Phendra will train Kiba. Yugure will train Hinata. Arrathir will train Kakashi. and Cannon will train Jiraiya. Any questions?"

"Yes how come they get to train the ninjas? and were do we sign up for Jutsu," asked Eritta, displeased tat she wouldn't get to train personally with one.

"First because this is how Arrathir decided to set it up, second at the training hall tomorrow after lunch, anything else?" Damien answered, when no one else spoke up he then said," Good now the respective partners are to get to know each other, dismissed," YM ran up and tried to glomp Sasuke, but he side stepped and got out of the way letting YM drop but he caught him be for he hit the floor," Please don't do that again, now then lets get to training," he said getting YM up.

"Kay lets go to the court yard then," YM said as Sasuke lifted him, 2 years ago and he would have let him drop, but after spending that 2 years with Orochimaru, he learned to be a little nicer he did not want to end up like Orochimaru. After that they let.

----

Naruto ran up and grabbed Reinard dragging him off to fallow Sasuke to the court yard for training," Lets go I can't let that Temi beat me at another thing," Reinard gave up and twisted out of Naruto's grip and started to try and run to catch up with Naruto," Naruto, please slow down, lets go out to the edge of the forest and lake," Reianrd said puffing, he may be in shape but keeping up with an overly hyper ninja was all that he could manage.

Naruto stopped and turned to Reianrd smiling," You have a lake and a forest all to yourself?" he said walking up to the heaving young summoner.

"If you mean the Academy, then yes... we own the entire plane, the keepers set it up for us all, hardly anyone goes to the forest side of the lake though so that became... my space to be, so wanna go there instead?" Reinard said as he caught his breath.  
Naruto malled it over for a second, he wanted to be near Sasuke who he hadn't see much of for 2 years, but a forest sided lake was just too tempting,  
"Fine lets go there," Naruto finally said.

----

Nyrmo had gotten Lee to stop pestering her, he wanted to train in a do-go like hall, Nyrmo said that that wasn't the place to be and tried to get him to come to the forest with her, it wasn't going well.

"Lee i told you thats not a good place to learn how to tap into mana we need you to be as close to your mana source as we can now please stop wining," Nyrmo said getting frustrated," at least tell me you best color or color combo,".

"If you need to know its white and green i can even beat that brilliant Sakura, its true its my best two colors, the power of green with the duteous to protect of white," Lee had gone into his damed mood again.

"Well that works lets go out side to the edge of the forest, then we will try to train but you have to promise not to wine anymore," Nyrmo said getting pissed off(Insert anime forehead blood vesicle here.  
"Fine then," Lee said finally.

----

Damien had it easier with Neji, they had decided to go out side in to the shade to train.

"Well then first step is to meditate clear your mind and all that, let your self find its inner color," they had taken the position that Arrathir had taught in one of his lessons. Neji didn't respond he merely fallowed the instructions.

----

Dorman and Sakura decided to go to the library, Dorman sat down and started working on his pistols.

"I thought that weapons weren't allowed her,"Sakura said lifting here head up from her book," thats why we don't have any weapons at the moment so why do you have one?"

"I have a weapon license so can have them, with how crazy my life is i need them, a lot of students have weapons, You'll need to have a Keeper approve you," He said putting the pistols back together and holstering them.

"That reminds me I've played a lot of magic and there isn't a mention of the Academy or the Keepers mind explaining?"Sakura asked.

"Not at all," he then went into the story about Arrathir and the Keepers and all that's going on.

"Wow, ok thats great,hay do you know of any love spells in blue its the only color that I'm any good at using," Sakura asked after listening to the story.

----

Ten-ten and Arcus were getting along great. He had already gotten Ten-ten meditating to tap into mana. She had gone with him to an empty class room and they'd been there for half an hour.

----

Mike was doing good with Shino, save the fact that Shino cheeped him out, Shino just did that to every body. They had been there for a half hour while Shino tried to tap. Mike keapd getting freaked out whenever a bug would crawl in or out of Shino.

----

Kiba and Phendra were doing great Kiba had already tapped into mana and cast a spark.

'Good job Kiba it takes most people a bout 3 or 4 hours to get this far you've got a gift now then lets keep it up," they returned to training.

----

Yugure was doing ok with Hinata. The only thing is every time she would get close to tapping into the mana she would have doubts and break her concentration.

"Listen Hinata. You can't doubt yourself or you'll never learn to summon. Now then try again and this time be leave you can actually do this," Yuagure said after she failed again. sitting back in his chair.

----

Arrathir was having fun, Kakashi didn't want to train in summoning so he decided to train Arrathir n Jutsus. The only thin was that Arrathir had too much Chakra some how and keapd over using it and then getting a mana burn they had yet to figure out why he got mana burn when he was using chakra.

"Ok then Arrathir we need a break and we need to figure out why you get mana burn when you use chakra," Kakashi said putting his book away, he had been reading it for some time now and needed to really think on why this was happening to Arrathir.

----

Cannon had Jiraiya join him in his class room he had to tutor some students after class so what better way for Jiraiya to learn then to watch.

"Ya know Cannon that most of your students have high chakra levels for having never been thought about it, i have a theory would you like to hear?" Jiraiya asked getting up off of the wall.  
(A/N: you'll have to what for the next chapter to find out:p)

----

Every one had gotten to there training spots and started getting to know each other. mean while on another plane.

Unknown:

"Damita you mean to tell me that other than me only three other people can even learn to summon much less get any good at it?" Orochimaru was pissed he had picked the best candidates for learning how to summon, most of his troops were left behind to keep things running. Now he had 97 normal sound ninjas and three summoners.

"Well look at it this way at least I have 20 summoners and only 10 are even worth trying to teach Jutsus," Orochi replied, he didn't like having allies mad they tended to get stupid and make mistakes. Orochimaru then burst out laughing n his evil maniacal laughter,  
"Wow if thats all i got then the Konoha are probably only going to have one or two trainable,"

To be continued...

well there's chapter three i could have made it longer but I'm trying to keep them all the same length. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	5. Chapter 4 Naruto and Sasuke's Training

Disclaimer thingy- I don't own Naruto, The Academy of Magic or Any thing else copy written.

Naruto and Sasuke's Training session:

Lake side.

Naruto had been there for about 4 hours he had tapped blue mana twice and a forest once, but he was having trouble, turning it into an actual creature. He got the mana and then didn't use it in time and got mana burn.

"Naruto you ok?" Reinard asked after the third burn.

"Ya, I'm ok this is normal, how bout you go get us some food, I'll be summoning before you get back," Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

" Fine but I'm going to grab Sasuke and Nyrmo so we can see how Sasukes doing and get a healer out here," Reinard said getting up from his spot and heading for the Academy," just don't leave anywhere no matter what, you wouldn't want me getting in trouble and be unable to train you now would you?"

"I'll be hear when you get back, now get going I'm hungry," Naruto responded returning to his meditative position

After Reinard was out of hearing range of Naruto he started talking to him self he was so silent most of the time that he grew the habit of talking to himself.

"Wow even after seeing the anime back home, I still can't be leave him. He will be there all night if he has to till he summons a creature, wow he's determined," Reianrd had arrived at the academy's kitchen.

The kitchen was run by a large staff of Mana Myrs. He walked up to a Copper Myr and tapped its shoulder," excuse me I would like three bowls of Ramen, two large plates of spaghetti, a large plate of crab four bottles of saki, and 24 cookies, to go please I'm doing a lot of late night training," Reinard explained, fallowing the myr as it started getting the food. Having these guys is great I don't have to do any cooking, well I'll have my Hand of Cruelty help carry all the food out, now then," He cast the Hand of Cruelty and told it and the Copper Myr what to do, Alright now then of to grab Nyrmo and steal Sasuke from YM, . He left and headed to the training hall to grab Sasuke.

"Pardon me but YM You're wanted in the common room, some one wishes to speak with you," he said stepping into the training area, lying could be very useful just can't do it too mush or else people stop be leaving you.

"Really well then I'll be right back don't go anywhere," YM ran off to the common room.

"Good she's goon come on Sasuke lets go out to see Naruto the place is really relaxing, and i think you need a break from YM," Reianrd said turning to Sasuke when YM was out of range.

"Fine lets go anymore time here and I'll snap," Sasuke said standing up and fallowing Reinard," Why the hell did they pair me with that lunatic?"

"First he may be crazy but he's still really cool... in small doses,"Reianrd said as he headed for Nyrmo's favorite place to be, the edge of the forest.

"Hay Sasuke wanna play a joke on my friend Nyrmo?" Reinard asked as thy headed to the open plane were they saw Rock Lee beating up trees.

"Sure why not what do you have in mind?" Sasuke asked," and whats that over there heading to the lake?"

The Hand of Cruelty was carrying the food over to the lake were Naruto was looks like we won't be able to this time ," thats my Hand of Cruelty with the food, if we don't want Naruto to eat it all we need to speed up lets grab Nyrmo and go, no joke this time," Reinard said running over to Nyrmo and Rock Lee,"

As they got there they saw a giant fire ball at least 7 mana, this wasn't good Nyrmo is normally a good person and all but something set her off and she gets scary. Reinard cast Bog Imp and told it to go up and hold Nyrmo down with out hurting her. Sasuke decided to fallow behind Reinard. As they got there they saw Bog Imp get hit by a Lightning Bolt and explode into mana. Nyrmo then got up and tried for a Lava Axe Lee who had been running around the whole time.

"Rock Lee whats going on" Reinard asked after getting close enough to be herd but not get hit.

"I've been sitting hear for three hours and didn't even sense mana, then I got board and decided to tack a break by training then she got mad for some reason and stared throwing fireballs and lightning at me," He said dodging a lightning blast, and shock.

Reinard sighed," Nyrmo calm down it's ok we'll tack Lee off your hands for now please stop trying to hurt him," this was getting ridiculous. Then the spells stopped.

"Get him out of here before I can get some spells back," Nyrmo yelled over to Reinard.

"I know," Reinard summoned a Bog Imp," Lee fallow the Bog Imp to the hospital wing and get your self healed up and you'll want to move quick before she can summon again,"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Lee said tarring of after the Imp.

"Common Nyrmo lets go get something to eat," he said heading over to hold her up, after casting all of the spell she was worn out. They headed over to were Naruto was thankfully he had still been meditating and hadn't noticed the food yet. As they got there the wind changed and Naruto caught the sent of the food.

"RAMEN," He said jumping at the three bowls that Reinard had gotten for him.

"Wow Sasuke I new that was going to happen and yet it still shocked me," He said sitting down and grabbing his plate of spaghetti," by the way Naruto wheres my Hand of Cruelty?" Naruto looked up from his ramen and just smiled .

"I blocked it with a Phantom Warrior," He said looking very pleased with himself taking another mouth full of ramen..

""Block but it hadn't been told to attack," Reianrd said looking up from his plate of spaghetti," unless he attacked you cause samori and ninjas don't get along and with out me hear he had free will, sorry Naruto I wasn't thinking when i chose to use him to deliver the food,"

"Thats ok with out him I wouldn't have been able to summon that Phantom Warrior at all," He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, after setting down his second bowl of ramen.

"Wow thats cool so Sasuke how'd you do?" Nyrmo said looking over at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over and then gathered some black mana to his hands after a second or two and the had the mana burst into a Looming Shade," answer your question?"

"Good job then, hay everyone I'm a little board at looking at the inside of the Academy , so who wants to sleep out here I can send bog Imp to get us bedding he's been trained well he can do almost anything you ask him.," Reinard asked, downing half his bottle of saki, and then eating a cookie.

"Sounds good to me mind if I join," Reinard jumped, turning around he saw Dorman Anor who had walked up behind Reinard.

"Not at all, have a seat,he offered," pointing over to the space between Nyrmo and Sasuke. By this time it had started getting dark and annoying to see not to mention the bugs that were out and about," Hay Nyrmo wanna light a free for us?" Reinard said grabbing some wood and clearing a space for a fire with it.

"Sure," she said as she gathered two red mana for a fire ball worth 1 damage so as not to blow anything up. Everyone then went out and grabbed more wood to keep the fire going. They chatted till a bout mid night when they all decided to leave Sasuke and Naruto with the fire for the first shift and to get Dorman and Reianrd up for the second shift.

"So Sasuke how ya been lately? We haven't had time to chat with moving to another plane and all," Naruto finally said to break the silence.

Sasuke looked around to make sure everyone was asleep,"fine I got a lot of Training done at Orochimaru's but still to be honest I missed everyone back at Konoha,"

"Even the fan club?" Naruto said looking at him confused.

"Not them dobe they aren't people they're mindless drones who try to win me over with there vain beauty crap,"Sasuke said looking up at Naruto/That dobe when will he ever learn/.

"Well you don't have to get all hyped up about it temi," Naruto bit back standing up.

(Insert a long verbal fight between Sasuke and Naruto Till they wake everyone up)

"Thats it you temi, your going down," Naruto said his eyes terned red and his teeth grew longer. His finger nails extended and his check marks grew more wild, he had gone Kyuubi form.

"You think you can beat me you dobe," Sasuke replied activating his Sharingan . Naruto charged at Sasuke, Sasuke dodged and threw a punch at Naruto, then they both stopped.

Nyrmo's had glowed white, with a hole day and Dorman had a Orim's Chant going.

Nyrmo looked at them," Now listen you two we all know your best of friends and all but do you guys have to fight so early in the morning we have class in a few hours. So would you please go to bed now and let Dorman and Reinard take over," She said laying back down on her bed.

"Fin not like I'd want to fight a weakling like Naruto," Sasuke said under his breath..

Back at the Academy Jiraiya and Cannon had been talking about Chakra and Mana.

"So Jiraiya let me get this straight you be leave mana is the same as chakra and that Jutsus and Summoning are just different forms of using it," Cannon said looking over at Jiraiya.

"Yep how else do explain the high levels of chakra your students have and the fact that almost all ninjas last longer when near the element they were trained under?"

"You've got a point well that makes the most sense hang on I need to chat with Chiburuu," the spirit stepped out of Cannon and stood next to him

"So Chiburuu, is there away to prove that what Jiraiya says is true?" Cannon asked. As Jiraiya fell out of his chair.

'S-so this is one of the spirits you were talking about,"Jiraiya said getting back into the chair.

"No need what he says is true. You see when I was still a keeper in my original body I plains walked into that plane one time. I sensed a great amount of mana there and saw how it was used. So there is no need to prove anything,"Chiburuu said as he started to stretch about," so now then I'm going to go back now and study my memories some more, see you again Master Jiraiya," and with that Chiburuu disappeared back into Cannon.

End Chapter four:

There you go next one will be about the others training.

Thanks for the reviews :) /glomp /glomp /glomp :)


	6. Chapter 5 When Ninjas train in summoning

Chapter 5 Who can Summon and who can't

(A/N: This is the next day and everyone else the day before gave up for the night, and started again the next day.)

AoM, Cannon's Office:

Cannon's Office was a library with blue painted walls. The desk was in front of a window looking over the lake. A ninja wearing green spandex was sitting in a chair in front of the desk. He had been asked to go to the office, after getting out of the hospital wing. Rock Lee had been there for about fifteen minuets when Cannon finally showed up.

"Sorry to keep you so long I had a student give himself nasty case of mana burn, Now then,"He said sitting behind the desk in a big chair," I am Cannon the Keeper of Blue Mana. Now then Rock Lee there is something you need to know.

"You will not be able to summon, this is because you can't control your chakra, you see my other self the original blue keeper. Has informed me that mana and chakra are the same thing so you will be unable to summon on your own. But as long as a Keeper or a Apprentice is with you they will cast a spell so you can summon. Or we can send you back to Konoha. Your choice," Cannon finished.

"Well I will stay hear and help train others in TaiJutsu, I thank you kind sir now that I have this information I can stop wasting time on not summoning and get to work on getting stronger," Lee said putting his hands into fists and putting a foot on Cannons desk, (you all know the pose).

AoM, Library:

Dorman Anor had been training Sakura all night yet she still hadn't been able to summon anything she didn't even tap into mana at anytime.

"Listen Sakura, I know you want to summon but almost everyone tapes into mana in about six hours thats with out any previous training and you've had lots of training in meditating so you should have been able so at least tap by now," Dorman said cleaning another one of his weapons for the third time.

"Well lets go talk to one of the keepers," Sakura said getting up and heading for the door and opening it.

"Good plan lets talk to Cannon he is bound to know why you haven't been able to summon," Dorman said standing up and leaving the library.

After finding Cannon they found out about mana and chakra being the same thing.

"Then why can't I use it? I'm very good at Chakra control," Sakura asked after listening to the explanation.

"Very simple you're to good at Chakra control. So good in fact that you are unable to learn how to use it in any other way. I will give you the same option I gave Lee, you can stay hear and teach others or we can send yo back to Konoha," Cannon answered.

"Stay I've still got a mission to complete and I never leave a job unfinished," she said looking up at Cannon.

"Good than you should go get ready, your classes will be starting in a few hours," Cannon said teleporting away to his class.

AoM, Yugure's training hall, one hour earlyer:

Hinata and Yugure had made great progress...

"Good job Hinata," Yugure exclaimed Hinata had just summoned used a Healing Slave on herself and she instantly felt better then ever," thats great. Now then do you have any other spells you wish to gain the ability to cast?"

"Yes Yugure-soma, I would like to be able to cast Soothing Balm next," she said in a quiet voice looking down.

" Alright then try to describe it then," Yugure said after sitting down in a chair it may have taken her 2 hours to learn the basics.

"Its a balm that after summoning has to be used instantly or else it becomes useless, it gives a dueler five life points, correct?" she said looking at him.

"Perfect, now then try to cast it on me if you will," Yugure instructed her. Hinata gathered the needed mana into her hands and then tried to form it into a vile that held the balm. After a minuet she finally got it and then poured it onto Yugure. Yugure instantly felt better and then went back to training Hinata. Hinata learned two more spell before the two of them became too tired and went of to lunch to get some food and a much needed nape.

AoM, in a small court yard in the Academy:

Damien and Neji had been training for quiet some time. The space had a large tree and a concrete path. They had been sitting there for an hour when Neji's hand burst into white mana. Not knowing what to cast with it he got a mana burn. He clenched his teeth and let the pain wash over him, better to let it go and not have to deal with it, he also yelled a little bit not very loud gust enough that Damien herd him.

"Good job Neji, now then I want you to grab that mana again and use it for a Soltari Foot Soldier, now then give it a try I know you already know all the states after you let me look though your deck," Damien said after Neji's mana burn passed.

"As you say," Neji gathered the mana again and used it to half form the creature it being shadow meant that it was only half there. He worked at it for a few seconds till it finally took form.

After seeing the creature form Damien said," Good. Now then on to the harder spells..." he then had Neji start on the harder creatures. After another half hour he learned two more spells.

AoM, artifact room:

The artifact room was the place in the Academy were people came to build and study artifacts, there were lots of equipment there and Artifact Creatures to help anyone who needed it.

Arcus had been helping Ten-ten with her summoning, she managed to tap Island and a Mountain. With which she started learning how to summon the five mana myrs.

"Good Job Ten-ten you have come far, now that you have two of the mana myrs down the other two should come easily," Arcus said after Ten-ten had summoned a Gold Myr and a Copper Myr.

"This may be a stupid question but whats the point of learning all five mana myrs if i can only tap into blue and red?" Ten-ten said after sitting down after the last summon.

"Not at all. You see first is a lot of artifacts ability's become cheaper with the right type of mana, if you have th ability to use all the types of mana then you gain an advantage also if you know all five types of myr and have them in your deck then its like having twenty 1/1 lands in play. Which can be put forth to summon more artifacts that I know you love learning to summon so now then lets get back to training shall we," after that Ten-ten finally got all of the mana Myrs down perfectly and then they headed for the kitchen to get some lunch.

AoM, center of the west forest:

Shino and Mike were doing good too,

Shino had managed to tap into a forest and knowing what he wanted summoned Iron Shell Beetle

"Good then. Now lets go back and get some food I'm starved," Mike said standing up and heading back to the Academy, Shino fallowed.

AoM, Training hall:

Akamaro made his first appearance sense getting to the Academy by jumping out of Kiba's jacket were he had been the whole time and licking Phendra. Kiba called Akamaro back and started laughing at the stunned Keldon summoner.

"So Kiba, whats so funny?" She said as behind her back she goatherd a red mana.

"Your face after Akamaro jumped you and you looked so stunned I can't help but laugh,' He said in between fits laughter. Phendra then unleashed a Shock on Kiba and little Akamaro.

"Now then if you please may we get pack to training," She said looking smugly over the two. Kiba eventually managed so tap a mountain and cast a shock back at Phendra who merely shrugged it off. She had been though enough battles that the Shock didn't really phase her it may have hurt but she was use to it. After a little while longer Kiba managed a Summer Bloom.

AoM, Arrathir's Office Arrathir had finally gotten Kakashi pinned down and was training him how to summon. Kakashi who had been more interested in his book was forced to do so because Arrathir had managed to steal the book and gave it to his Havoc Demon. The demon took it and fly of high into the sky were Kakashi could not get it back safely. After about half an hour Kakashi sent a fire ball out the window into the distance.

"Good now then, you may have your book back," Arrathir said summoning his Havoc Demon back and having it give Kakashi his book back," Remember Kakashi class starts at 3:00 this after noon don't be late," he got a grunt and a nod from the ninja. Class didn't really start till four but Arrathir had decided to tell Kakashi differently.

AoM, Cannon's Library:

The library was big and had two people in it, and a monster. Jiraiya had been summoning for five hours he had mana burned him self three times starting at one point and going up by one each time till he got a Ray of Command of on the monster that Cannon had summon to help during the training period.

"Good now then Jiraiya please don't use the now found summoning ability inappropriately, we don't need anymore people running around doing perverted things," Cannon said as more of an insensitive then a warning," now ten lets get ready for your class," Cannon said putting a hand on the Densetsu no Sannin's shoulder before they were teleported away.

As everyone else had been training heavily to learn the art of summoning. Lee and Sakura started training them selves in normal ninjas arts, to prepare for class.

End of chapter five.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. This is my first Fanfic and its actually going really good. Again thank you everyone you have all been a great help. :) /glomp /glomp /glomp /glomp /glomp /glomp /glomp /glomp /glomp :)


	7. Chapter 6 Ninja Training

Disclaimer thingy- I don't own Naruto, The Academy of Magic or Any thing else copy written.

There you go the next chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews :) /glomp /glomp /glomp :)

Chapter 6 Jutsus

AoM, newly built ninja training field:

The training field was set up exactly like the one in Konoha village, long track, obstacle courses and target ranges. This was set up all in the northern section of the forest and plane between the Academy and the forest. Everyone who wanted to learn how to use jutsus had gathered there an hour early at 3:00 pm. That was everyone who didn't know Kakashi and his unstoppable lateness including Khell. one and a half hours later everyone who new about Kakashi showed up including the other four Keepers.

"So every body having fun," Arrathir said walking up to the group. Most of them including Khell were in meditative states. YM was pestering a few people to try and lighten the mood.

"Arrathir how did you know that Master Kakashi would be late, and were is Master Jiraiya?" Khell asked. Still in his meditative position.

"First I've seen the anime that their for know all about Kakashi and his unstoppable lateness. Second Jiraiya didn't want to start without Kakashi so he went to grab him," Arrathir answered looking of at the Academy and seeing two ninjas star walking up along with all of the ninjas. When they got there they saw that some of the students weren't humanoid at all there were Thrikkal a nantuko.

"Ok, thats a new one," Jiraiya said walking up," but as long as his hands are for the most part human, he should be able to do jutsus,"

Naruto and Kiba didn't react the same,"What the hell is that," they said running up and pocking him.

"Bakas get over hear," Sasuke yelled in annoyance," if ether of you ever payed attention to the magic cards you'd know that, HE is Nantuko, simple creature being a summoner must be a big thing for his kind. But THAT doesn't mater now then back in line," Sasuke simply didn't like people acting like that it was an unimportant pet peeve that he just had to act on.

"Fine not like it matters anyways now that we're all here lets get started,"Naruto said getting back into line,

"Now then after seeing how many people signed up and who. The Keepers and us, have decided to separate you all into 4 student per group. Led by a ninja," Jiraiya said, looking at all of the students," now I will announce the groups:

Sasuke you get, Yawgmoth's Messenger, Roshiyn Rinomaru, Cassy Tomb and 'Los.

Naruto you get, Reinard Toma, Nyrmo Towryk, Escorien Twilight, Chris Tirpak.

Hinata you will train, Yugure, Eritta, Selendrile, Damien Wilacoth.

Sakura gets, Dorman Anor, Josh, Torngarath, and Draiken.

Shino has, Khell, Mike, Thrikkal, and Kael.

Kiba, Phendra, Jem, Geo Fighter, and Marok.

Neji you get, Damien Kage, Damien Kelly, Lowe, and Firbaelvan.

Ten-ten you will train, Arcus Acer, Justyn, Helios, and Nicolae.

Kakashi, Yusuke, Samantha, Ryu Phoenix, and Technomagus.

And my self will train, Eva, Arrathir, Cannon, and Eric.

These people will instruct you in how to do the basic Jutsus, Lee will train you all to get into physical shape, this should also help with your summoning. As you all know by now as your friends have told you mana and chakra are the same thing and chakra is better controlled with a evenly trained body and mind. Now then we will gage your current physical ability, and don't use any spells to bust your selves cause it would be rather bad for you," After Jiraiya finished they started training. Dorman Anor was in th best physical shape for the humanoids most likely because of his training for the war he was in back on Earth, also all of his adventures at the Academy helped. Thrikkal also did really good, this was do to the fact that his strength was greater then that of a human. All of the Keeper, did the best there hanyou strength was a major factor in that.

Training had gone on for about a half hour when a fireball erupted into the middle of the track that everyone had been doing laps around.

"Were is Uchiha Sasuke, we have come to take him back to Master Orochimaru," it was a tall man, wearing green robes and a black cloak. The cloak blew in the wind to reveal on its back, a eight headed dragon embroidered onto it. Had stepped out of the forest, he was soon fallowed by two more people a girl and a middle aged man, both in similar dressings,

"had him over quickly and we will not hurt anyone," the girl said.

"And just who might you be?" Cannon asked, casting a spell on Nyrmo, Sasuke, Reinard, and Naruto. The spell was the one that would let them summon what ever card they wanted too even the realy high level cards like Tidal Kraken and Nightmare. The effect was temporary only good for a single dual.

"We are three summoners belonging to Orochi, I'm sure you know of him. Now then give us Sasuke," The leader answered.

"How about we have a duel, four of our students verses you three, I mean that sounds fair to me doesn't it?" Cannon said, turning to the other Keepers and winking. Arrathir and Eva looked at him confused, Eric ignored him, Khell on the other had knew what Cannon had planed and turned to Eva and Arrathir, and nodded.

"Fine sounds fair enough, which four?" the leader answered.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Reinard, and Nyrmo," Cannon replied then called them over too him, whispering to them he said," Listen I know all of you have decks of magic that you keep with you, well I cast a spell on you all that lets you summon any creature you have a card for. Now then get out there and send them packing,"

"Yes sir,"Naruto said with a huge grin. They four duelist turned to the enemy with serious looks on there faces,"Listen lets get this started we have some training to get back to so you need to leave soon," it was Nyrmo with an ever so pissed look.

"Now then to get this duel on the road, my team will go first. This will be an all out team on team you can target who you want out of any of us you can also block for any one you want and we get the same, Triplic go," the leader yelled at the middle aged man who was wearing black robes.

"Yes Rekonsen. I start with two swamps and gain another, I tap two and play Bog Imp, end turn,"Triplic said as the Imp appeared on the field.

Enemy girl summoner 20

Rekonsen 20

Triplic 20

Reinard 20

Naruto 20

Sasuke 20

Nyrmo 20

It was Reinard's turn," I start with two swamps and gain a forest. I tap the swamps for a Wurm's Tooth, then tap for a green and play Seal of Strength, gain a life, end turn," as a tooth and a round seal pulsating green appeared.

"Start with two islands gain a third, then tap out for a Phantom Warrior, end turn," Naruto ended as the Warrior appeared on the field.

"Start with two swamps gain a third and play Looming Shade, end," Sasuke ended, with a hooded figure with bony hands appeared

"Start with two plains and gain a mountain, I summon a dragon's claw after tapping for two white and then Shock your chick player for 3 with a lightning Bolt I'm tapped out so go," Nyrmo said as the powerful lightning hit the summoner.

Enemy girl summoner 17

Rekonsen 20

Triplic 20

Reinard 21

Naruto 20

Sasuke 20

Nyrmo 20

"Names Sasin don't forget it. I start with two mountains and gain a third, then I Shock and Volcanic hammer you little girl,"Sasin was then interupted by Nyrmo,"I gain one life for that"

"Your turn Rekonsen," Sasin said as the hammer and lightning hit Nyrmo.

"Good I start with two islands and gain a plain. Then I summon Mistform Wall tapping out, end turn," Rekonsen, stated as a misty wall appeared around him.

"Gain a swamp, then play whispering shade I attack the white haired summoner," Triplic said as the Imp flew at Nyrmo.

Sasin 17

Rekonsen 20

Triplic 20

Reinard 21

Naruto 20

Sasuke 20

Nyrmo 16

"You shall all pay for hurting Dear One. Gain a swamp then summon a Demon's Horn with a black and a green. Then I summon Hand of Cruelty, gain a life(A/N: and I need one lol.)go," Reinard said his neck was lit up with flames and he had gotten his tail of flames they had grown greatly.

"Next I gain a island, and play Prodigal Sorcerer. Then Sigil of Sleep my Phantom Warrior, I attack Rekonsen with my Warrior and bounce your Mistform Wall back to your hand," Naruto said as the warrior went through all of the defences and hit Rekonsen returning the wall with it.

"I gain a swamp. Then I attack Rekonsen with Looming Shade I tap out my four swamps to give Looming Shade +4+4 dealing 5 damage, end turn," Sasuke said as the creature grew greatly and slashed at the enemy leader.

"Now then time to get you back, first I gain a plains then I summon a Angel's Feather with a red and a white, then I play Sanctimony, gain a life and end turn," Nyrmo said as the artifact and enchantment appeared on the field.

Sasin 17

Rekonsen 15

Triplic 20

Reinard 21

Naruto 20

Sasuke 20

Nyrmo 17

To be continued...


End file.
